Another Fairy Tail
by Aisu Fullbuster
Summary: Fairy Tail Spin off with my OC's Aisu, Fey, and Mizu... including a lot of others...


(Pov Aisu)

What? I Looked at the boarded up doors of the one thing that I thought had some meaning. I sobbed "I thought I could find him." I said to myself.

(*Flashback* "Hey Yule, do you know of a boy named Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yes, Gray Fullbuster, he lost his family to the demon Deliora, he was found by the ice wizard Ul and her student Leon Bastia, Ul taught Gray ice magic but died using Iced Shell, the magic spell that uses the persons body to seal what it's being casted on, Gray found the wizard guild Fairy Tail and, he's your older brother, Aisu." )

"Hey you! Are you alright?" some guy asked. I flinched and turned around.

"Who are you!?" I asked.

"I'm John, what are you doing here?"

"Oh…" I wiped my tears. "I'm wondering why Fairy Tail is all boarded up."

"Fairy Tail isn't located here anymore, they're up on that hill over there." and he pointed to the little wooden building up on the hill.

"Why would Fairy Tail be up there. I thought Fairy Tail was the #1 wizard guild?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed, "Wow, where have you've been in the last 7 years? Fairy Tail became weak after they lost their strongest wizards."

"What! By any chance do you know their names?"

"Uh yeah, it was the girls, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Evergreen, Mirajane, Lissana, and Juvia and the guys Natsu, Gildarts, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Master Makarov, Laxus, Bixlow, Fried, Elfman, and Gray." My eyes started to tear up. I fell to the ground and started crying. The guy came down to me and said "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Gray…" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" I yelled. He flinched. "Gray Fullbuster! He's my Brother! I lost him a long time ago and I thought I could find him! But now he's dead!" I got up and ran away, tears rolling down my eyes, I ran, I just kept running. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept running. About a half an hour later, I ended up at where Fairy Tail was now. I looked up at the rundown wooden building. "Well, I guess I should do what I came here for." I thought to myself. I walked up to the door and put my hand on the handle.

"Oh hello! Are you looking for something?" I flinched and looked at the owner of that voice. There was an unfamiliar person looking at me. She had white hair and wore a long dark pink dress. She looked like a model. She was putting towels on a clothes line. She walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Mirajane, What's your name?"

"Uh, uhh, uhh… Aisu… Aisu Fullbuster."

"Well nice to meet you Aisu." She smiled, "Say… you said your last name is Fullbuster right, well we have a guild member named Gray Fullbuster."

"What! I thought he was dead!"

"Nope he's alive."

"He's my older brother! Where is he? I have to see him!"

"Oh!" She looked surprised but she said beaming, "That's wonderful! Come with me then." I followed her into the guild. "Gray…" She said, and there he was. he stopped fighting and looked Mirajane.

"Yeah? What is it Mira?"

"There's someone here to see you." and just stood there. "Hello?" he said. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran to him. "BIG BROTHER!" I hugged him and he toppled over. "Gah!" he said. I got up still on top of him.

"...Juvia does not like this… Not at all… this girl is Juvia's rival of love…"

Tears of joy run down my cheeks as I say, "Big brother… Big brother…"

"What the heck?!" He pushed me away, "Who are you?!" I got up off of him and realized that he was in his underwear. Awkward.

"You don't remember me? I'm Aisu Fullbuster. Your little sister."

"I don't have a little sister!"

"Yes you do I am you little sister!"

"Huh?... Aisu… OH MY GOSH! AISU! I-I Thought You Were Dead!"

"No after, Deliora destroyed our town Yule found me and took care of me."

"Who's Yule?"

"Oh… I guess I forgot to tell you… I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer."

…

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled. "Yule is the ice dragon. She saved me and taught me ice dragon slayer magic."

"I came here to Fairy Tail to find Gray after Yule left."

"Hey! So this Yule left you…. When?" Natsu asked.

"On July 7th, year 777." I said.

"Really? Me too."

I shook my head, trying to focus on the topic at hand, since I'd long given up on finding Yule. "So anyway, after Yule left me. I found a town, got a job, and rented a house. I was only 7 so the restaurant owner let me eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner there for the work. Then I remembered asking Yule if she knew who big brother is. She said that you were alive and joined Fairy Tail. When I turned 13 I researched Fairy Tail at the library and found out it was in Magnolia. When I turned 15 I went to Magnolia to find Fairy Tail, I did, but big brother was at Tenrou Island doing the S-class exam. So I took a boat there, it was a small boat, but it was a boat. When I got there I still couldn't find him because all I remember is something huge and black flying in the sky, then a huge beam of light along with an ear-piercing roar, then a dome of light and falling asleep for what felt like 7 days. When I woke up I searched the island but still couldn't find anyone. So I decided to go back to the mainland, When I got to where I remembered Fairy Tail was, It was a boarded up and graffitied on. From that point on I didn't know what to do. When I was walking I found this place and now here I am."

"Well that seems like a lot you did to get here." Mirajane smiled.

"Yes it was, so I didn't just come here for nothing… I'd like to join the guild." I said.

"Well sure. Come with me." She took me over to the counter. "What color will you like?" she asked. "Oh uh… Blue. Blue is my favorite color." she grabbed a stamp like thing from under the counter and said blue into the handle. A little magic circle popped up, it was the color blue. "So where do you want it?" she asked. I put my left arm on the counter and said, "here, on my Forearm." she put the stamp on my forearm and from underneath the stamp, light shined from it. She picked up the stamp, "There you go! You're an official member of Fairy Tail!"


End file.
